


Twenty One Broken Dreams

by myspookyjoshdunchristmas



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Betrayal, Blurryface, Comfort, Crying, Eating Disorders, Emotional Abuse, Eventual Smut, Hate, Heartbreak, House of Heroes - Freeform, Hurt, M/M, More tags to be added, Pain, Personality Disorder, Regional At Best Era, Rejection, Romance, Rookie drummer josh, Self Harm, Self titled era, Suicidal Thoughts, Trigger Warnings, Vessel, discomfort, joshler - Freeform, sad childhood, suicidal attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:16:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9862097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myspookyjoshdunchristmas/pseuds/myspookyjoshdunchristmas
Summary: Tyler and Josh are now basking in the worldwide fame they are receiving from so many corners of the world. It's unfathomable, it's exciting and scary but they know they will be okay on stage.Well technically, the fans know they will be okay on stage. We just fail to see the bigger picture, the roads the two had to take to get there.The misunderstandings, the pain, the hardships and the black mail.I mean why else does Josh hide behind Tyler?





	

**Author's Note:**

> New fanfiction addiction problem confirmed. Please leave opinions and stuff, lemme know what you think so far. ^_^ 
> 
> It's gonna be a long and bumpy ride, so keep those tissues close.

"Where do you expect me to find a new drummer?" Tyler stresses looking over at his high school friend who has no words to say. It was unfair to make an album as a trio and then drop your friend. Truth be told, Chris was struggling, as much as he loved singing and dancing and drumming and laughing with his best friend, it wasn't paying his bills, feeding him, giving him the stability he needed. Chris was twenty six and he wasn't getting any younger. The male needed a life because one day he was going to get married, have kids and become a role model to those kids. Staying in a band which was great fun, passed time and made him escape the real world but it wasn't enough for the male. Because to his parents, Chris was no one right now and he couldn't continue to let them down, the band era was over.

"How many times can I emphasise that I'm sorry Tyler? But I'm sorry, this isn't cutting it for me. I'm not getting any younger and frankly this band is getting nowhere." Chris says in a loud tone. He's told Tyler this before, he told him that he wasn't going to be able to stick around and that the vocalist needed to accept the fact, move on and stop throwing a little kid tantrum because he wasn't going to get his way forever.

Tyler scoffed and looked over at his friend with red eyes which refused to let out any tears and a brain full of so many profanities and curses that just wanted to flow from his mouth. "What's that supposed to mean?" Tyler grits, breathing heavily out of his mouth, trying to control that spark in his brain from igniting any further. 

Chris shakes his head, pissed off by his friends ignorance. He's said this before, a million times recently, actually. It's just Tyler never wanted to listen, he never paid attention. Just played away on the keyboard, drowning Chris out on purpose. "It means that I'm going Tyler and that's that. I have a life and I need to start living it. This, this here, is the easy way. To just forget things, to forget that a world full of angry people exist. They all want to tell us to stay in our damned lanes but you know what, they're right. They're all right and I cannot emphasise that enough to you Tyler." 

Tyler starts to choke on a sob, as does Chris as he fails to continue his side of the story, his final goodbye to the band he loved playing with in high school. It's hard, it's too hard and it's unfair for life to be this complicated. He was ending the dreams for two people he dearly loved and kept close for a long time. The Twenty One Pilots were going to become nothing, just a hollow shell of their former selves and it hurt to know that their high school vows and promises and dreams were coming to an end like this, so abruptly. 

"S-so you're gonna let them win?" The twenty three year old asks the drummer, hiccuping unintentionally, forcing his hazel eyes shut with his left thumb and index finger, unable to look at his friend, unable to comprehend the situation that he was creating because never did Tyler think Chris would drop him like that, they had made promises and obviously times had changed because no one was sticking to them anymore. They were all empty, the same way Tyler's garage was going to be without Chris banging on the drums beside him. 

Chris sucked in a breath when he spoke. "They already won Tyler. This outcome is proof of our loss." Chris wasn't wrong but wasn't entirely right. All they needed was a little more time, a little more effort and their band could become something.

But how long would that effort take? A little over two years? Two weeks? Two days?

Did such miracles exist? 

Tears spill on each side of Tyler's face as he let's his orbs go, letting them open and examine his friend with misty eyes, ones that were still painfully red. 

"Give me a little more time Chris. I-I promise I-I'll write more songs, I'll write things people want to hear. Even if we need to sound like The Beatles to get somewhere I'll do it. Just give me more time to write Chris please?" Tyler begs, not feeling shameless because he really wants this, Tyler really needs this. There's nothing else left for him in the real world. 

Chris shakes his head, his friend is failing to understand him and his situation. His parents could pass away tomorrow and they would die ashamed at him for not doing something, for not settling down to become a family man, for not making them happy and that pressure was too much for the older man to handle. It surely was right now or never. Chris had to admit, Tyler's song writing skills were flawless, but that wasn't the issue, it never was an issue.

"You're gonna hate me a lot, I know it." Chris says and manages to give his heartbroken friend a smile. Hate was on a whole new level for Tyler. He was infuriated, outraged and all he could think about was hurting Chris to a point of no return.

"Hate? Hate?!" Tyler screams, broadening himself up to look more intimidating. The vocalist grit his teeth and lunged forward for Chris. 

"I DROPPED OUT OF COLLEGE FOR THIS! YOU CAN'T TURN YOUR BACK ON ME!" Tyler screamed, shaking his friend back and forth, unable to hold back his shrill cries. "I HAVE NOTHING! MY SCHOLARSHIP! MY LIFE! MY PARENTS HAPPINESS! I THREW IT ALL AWAY BECAUSE YOU PROMISED--" 

Tyler cut himself off, letting go of Chris' shirt and now walking around, head down. "I gave that all up for this, for us." He continues, doing a good job in guilt tripping the older man. But he's strong and sticking with his choice because, in reality it's the only real decision he can take. "You don't need to give up Tyler, I know you can get somewhere, become someone. You're so freaking talented. You don't need my help. There's lots of people out there who would love to join you." Chris informs, still looking over to his friend.

Everything is silent now. No one talks nor shuffles to create awkward silence. But it's deafening and allows Tyler to over think and give him a chance to talk to himself which is not a good idea but Chris doesn't know that. 

Tyler isn't sure of what else to say to convince his friend not to walk out on him. But there's nothing left to say and he's scared because this was it. Unless Tyler was stuck in a nightmare which he was unable to awake from but life wasn't all about escaping in dreams and nightmares. This here was all too real and from this point, there was no go backs. It really was the end of their friendship, their promise and their goal of becoming what they wanted to. 

Tyler's face cringes as cries escape his mouth uncontrollably because he's never been so scared and uncertain in his life. He never saw this day coming and it was hitting him like a tonne of bricks. "Tyler..." Chris calls, putting an arm out in front to reach for Tyler. The vocalist edges away spluttering. "Don't touch me, just go away." He sobs, tangling his hair in those hands that made music, which made Tyler happy. 

"Tyler..." Chris calls desperately this time, sadness washing over his face. He couldn't stand to see his friend broken like this. "Just go away! GO AWAY CHRIS!" Tyler screams and pushes the older male with such force that he lands on his bottom, failing for the first time at something he was good at, reassuring his best friend that everything was going to be just fine.

Not this time around..

There was nothing more Chris could do now, he caused so much damage and there was no way of fixing it. He could turn to Tyler and tell him that he'll stay but that wouldn't excuse the pain he caused right now. Because what he said wouldn't be a funny joke nor prank, it broke Tyler in two. 

Tyler lay against the floor in his garage, feeling the bitter wind creep upon him as he shivered and sniffled. He didn't want to believe that Chris had dumped him like that. It was all just a dream, a poisonous thought but then again, all the events were too real to be fake. 

Tyler had his arms wrapped around his legs, shaking immensely. He didn't have the courage to walk back into his house, tell his parents that his band mate had walked out on him and that he was no longer going to follow his dream. That was only going to fuel his parents to spit things like 'I told you so' and 'You messed up big time.'

Maybe Tyler deserved this, if only he had listened to his parents and stopped following his heart and dreams because that only led to pain and darkness. To his siblings, he was a failure, they were all academically successful and put him to shame. Whilst they all chased perfect ambitions and professions, Tyler chased after the most childish and foolish ideology of happiness, music.

 

If only he stuck to shooting baskets and the sounds of his mothers coaching, it wouldn't hurt as much. 

 

Maybe then, he could have really been something. 

**Author's Note:**

> Do leave comments frens, they are motivation and inspiration to keep going just for you ^_^ please pardon any grammar mistakes.
> 
> Thank you <3 |-/


End file.
